fm1000wtdfandomcom-20200214-history
Death: The Only Thing That Defeats PJ Masks
Do you feel justing beating childhood? Is it danger? What do we have? We have the biker who bikes through school, a school bully who gets destroyed, the policeman who followed away, a sucker who sucked way too much, the bouncer who stays static, the tattle-taler who does it no more and a prank stops. So lock your doors and check your area on the next episode of 1000 Ways To Die. #38 Raise Offed (AKA The Bullies End): August 15, 2011/Royal Palm Beach, Florida. Freddy was a merciless school bully who was unstoppable, if you ask him. Almost everyone tries to avoid him. While bullying a kid, a teacher comes by and chases Freddy around the area. Freddy was so fast, he ran into a wall. He fell to his death where his lung splatter out of his chest due to the amount of force, the lungs crushed his heart on impact and killed Freddy immediately. #200 Bye Bye Bike (AKA Die-Cycle): October 4, 1994/Canberra, Australia. Sarreki was a Australian biker who loved porn. Sarreki was in biking school. In biking school, he secretly watches porn. One exercise, he got too distracted Sarreki’s bike went out of control and he flew into a wall. The wall crushed Sarreki, causing his organs to come out of his mouth. Next up, a girl tries the Kylie Jenner Challenge, goes wrong and a prankster gets caught in the act by a highway. #441 Jennered (AKA She Need Some Guilt): May 30, 2015/Monterey, California. Toni was addicted to the Kylie Jenner challenge, you suck on a glass and your lips are big. This was the 39th time Toni played Kylie Jenner challenge. She sucked so hard she couldn’t talk. She tried to “walk it” out. A serial killer was looking for girls to kill. Toni was the perfect one. She tried to call for help, but when she couldn’t talk, nobody came to her aid. Toni was stabbed in the neck by the killer. But death is not done yet. In jail, a huge prison riot tramples the serial killer, killing him instantly. #215 Boo, Are You Ok? (AKA Boo-I-Cide): March 2, 2007/Lethbridge, Canada. Kao was a innocent prankster. In a beautiful day, Kao dresses up as a ghost and scare people. One victim was his teacher. Kao’s teacher jumps back and gets ran over by a car, much to the sadness of Kao. He really cared about his teacher. He jumps off a nearby highway as tears come out of his eyes of what he had done. He commits suicide by jumping off the highway again. #3 Offend-Dead (AKA River Back): December 10, 2010/Montana City, Montana. A high school student named Ashton tells on people for no reason. He sees a student skateboarding. He tries to tell on him, but a strong wind blows Ashton into a river. Ashton was not able to swim. He drowns to death. Later, half his body is skeleton because fish fed on his side, while his corpse slowly rises up. What’s coming up? A stick becomes hell for the bouncers, and a policeman gets tracked by death. #913 Bounce-y Ball (AKA Smoke N’ Fall): September 22, 1989/Anchor Bar Niagara Falls, Niagara Falls, New York. Vance was a rude bouncer. Each time a guest comes in he judges their body. Vance became nearly bored on the job, so he decided to smoke a cigarette near the forest. But breaking sticks was more satisfying to him. It started raining. Vance slipped. The stick impaled Vance through his belly button, killing him. #815 PolicEnded (AKA Billy Bow-Dead): March 11, 2001/Tijuana, Mexico. Billy was a police man (illegal immigrant in disguise) that followed his crush everyday, even at work. One night, Billy followed his crush into a forest, where she knew he was gonna follow her. His crush planted a spike trap, in which he fell on and get killed. The trap worked, Billy was dead.